Let's Sing Along in Seven Songs - Railway Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Let's Sing Along in Seven Songs from Railway Trouble for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning MacQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 (Both sidekicks to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and wise) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both proud, pompous, and father figures to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 (Both wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 3 (Both wise) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy (Both the main females and crush on Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (Both strong) *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Child 3 (Both kind) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 (Both wise) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 4 (Both kind) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 6 (Both beautiful) *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 5 (Both grateful) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 7 (Both nice) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (Both rude) *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 (Both kind) *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 6 (Both small) *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Person 9 (Both wise) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (Both rude) *Dan the Blue Engine as Person 10 (Both smart) *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 11 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Child 10 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 12 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 11 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 13 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman *Michael the Black Engine as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Ken the New Express Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Xiro (from's Noah Ark) as Work Man *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Costume Maker *Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Flyer, Seabert's Private Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Vector the Big UP Engine as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Fearless Excellent Fred as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Candice the Blue Streak Engine as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Trev Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Jedidiah the Australian Engine as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Eli the Engine as Grogh's Henchman 16 *Tracy the Fast Engine as Grogh's Henchman 17 *Rob the Grey Engine as Grogh's Henchman 18 *Jules and Verne's Time Train as Grogh's Henchman 19 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 14 *Koko (from Chuggington) as Person 15 *Adam the Train as Child 12 *Dr. Emmit Brown's Time Train as Grogh's Henchman 20 *Benjie Engie as Person 16 *Callum as Grogh's Henchman 21 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 13 *Paul as Child 14 *Hokeido (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Grogh's Henchman 22 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 23 *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) # 64 as Person 17 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 15 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 18 *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 16 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 17 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 20 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 21 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 22 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 23 (Both kind) *Speedy Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 24 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 24 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 25 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 25 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 26 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 26 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 27 *Ian the Train Engine as Child 18 *Richard the Whistle Bell Engine as Child 19 *Jacob as Person 28 *William as Person 29 *Ned as Person 30 *Owen as Grogh's Henchman 27 *BIG 1 as Grogh's Henchman 28 *Johnson as Person 31 *Sidney the Gray Engine as Person 32 *Louis as Person 33 *Gary as Person 34 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 20 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 21 *Little Chug as Child 22 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 23 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 24 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 25 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 35 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 29 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 30 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Luke as Child 26 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 31 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 27 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 36 *Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 31 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as Music Maker *Dumbo as Sound Maker *Mater (from Cars) as Child 28 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 29 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 30 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 31 *Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Child 32 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 33 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 34 *and more (The Thomas and Friends Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Henry as LacMac *Gordon as Globox *James as The Musician *Percy as Tarayzan *Toby as The Bubble Dreamer *Duck as Joe *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Boco as The Photographer *Daisy as Razorwife *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Bertie as Murfy *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulstrode, Zorran, and Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Robot Pirates *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Rusty as Polar *Duncan as Bzzit *Duke as Gligar *Fearless Freddie as Buizel *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Smudger as Meowth *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady Cosmo *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku (from Crash Bandicoot) *Ssssam as Toad the Snake *Bulgy as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *George as Jano *Murdoch as Clark *Spencer as Count Razoff *Cranky as Umber *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Rosie as Tily *Troublesome Trucks as Black Lums *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Rabbids *Molly as Uglette *Stanley as Polokus *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *D261 as Inspector Grub *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Hector as The Great Rigatoni *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot *Neville as Cookie *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Nantucket, and Zebedee (from TUGS) as The Knaarens *Old Stuck Up as Axel *Spamcan as Foutch *Max as Henchman 800 *Monty as Hunchman 1000 *and more Lyrics (Together) * Characters: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care.(tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water,: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) Not long before you know it, (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) (Determination) * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. * Hard work gets it done * Then there's time to have some fun. * Teamwork - work you share. * That's the way to get you there. * When you have the will, * You can climb the highest hill. * Hard work - that's the way. * Here's the words you have to say... * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. * (Instrumental break) * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. * (Instrumental break) * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. (When the Train Comes Along) * Some comes walkin' and some comes lame * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Some comes walkin' in my Jesus' name * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Oh, when the train comes along * Oh, when the train comes along * Oh lord, I'll meet you at the station * When the train comes along * Sins of years are washed away * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Darkest hour is changed to day * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Doubts and fears are borne along * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Sorrow changes into song * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Ease and wealth become as dross * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * All my boast is in the cross * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * Selfishness is lost in love * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along * All my treasures are above * Gonna meet you at the station when the train comes along (Linus and Henry) * (The mountains are shown clear) In the mountains way out west, * (smoke appears from an engine's funnel) chugs a mighty little train. * (wheels spin round) To all the birds and the beasts: * (whistle blows) Toot! Toot! * (The engine is Casey Junior on the tracks, hauling four coaches) Casey Junior is his name, and * (The cab shows Casey's train crew) Thomas and Henry are his engine crew. * (Whistle blows) Toot! * (Casey sees the mountain) When the grade is steep, their greatest feat * (Thomas gasps) is working closer together. * (Whistle blows) Tooooooooot! Toot! * (Henry picks up his coal shovel and shovels some coal) So Henry sets to work, * (The coal is shovelled into the furness as Casey picks up more speed) a-shovelin' that coal... * Chugga chugga, chugga chugga, * chugga chugga, chugga chugga, * chugga chugga, chugga chugga, * chugga chugga CHOOOOO! * Over the mountains, * up and around the bend! * (Thomas, Casey, and Henry smile) Casey Junior, Thomas, and Henry, they are the * best of friends. * When the tracks * are blocked by something big... * ...or small... (The heroes gasp in shock) * ...Casey Junior, Thomas, and Henry * care for one and all. * (The passengers smile and grin) And the passengers go * "Oooh! Aaah!" * at the scenes that do enthrall, * and always at their stop on time! * YEAH! * Come on Casey Junior, come on Thomas and Henry, * come on Casey Junior, come on Thomas and Henry, * chugga chugga chugga chugga * chugga chugga...... (The Big Garage) * Chorus: Big, Big, Big Garage, Time to get those wheels a rolling, Big, Big, Big Garage, Time to get those horns a blowing, Big, Big, Big Garage, Cause the best time of the day is here, Let's get going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Turn left, Turn right, You know the way, Big, Big, Big Garage, Around the bend, Don't take all day, Big, Big, Big Garage, We'll see so many good friends we'll all know, Cause we're going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage Day, Big, Big, Big Garage. Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage Day, Cause the best time of the day is here, Let's get going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, We'll see so many good friends we'll all know, Cause we're going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage (Toyland Song) * Chorus: Toyland, Toyland, it's a girl and boy land. Land of love and laughter. Once upon a dream come true Oh Childhood Toyland Mystical merry Toyland Just believe as children do And Toyland is there for you! Toyland, Toyland, little girl and boy land. It's a land of love and laughter. Once upon a dream come true Dreams come true It's Toyland, Toyland, Mystical merry Toyland Just believe as children do And Toyland is there for you! (Racing Casey) * Chorus: Come on, Casey, rise and shine. You have a lot of work to do. (Tails awakens) The sun is up, but you're losing time, better get the mail and move. As an engineer, your duty says, you'll get that cargo through. So blow your whistle and stoke your fire. Everyone's depending on you. Racing Casey! Rolling on down the line, Don't hold back, Keep it right on track, And deliver the mail on time. We're counting on you. Now you're in control with a lump of coal, working up ahead of steam. This takes heart and soul, you'll reach your goal, if there's trouble brewing in between. And weather or not, the weather's clear, I know you'll get that cargo through, will you still maintain through the pouring rain, everyone's depending on you. So Racing Casey, chugging on down the line, though you barely plunge through the slime and sludge, you deliver the mail on time. Chugga-chugga. Oh, there you go! Now you have a date, but are eight hours late, and will start to pick up the pace. So pull out the stops, and give it all you have, you haven't got a minute to waste, those obstacles may slow you down, you'll get that cargo through. Well, holy cow, get a rolling now, everyone is depending on you. Racing Casey, moving on down the line, you'll find a way you'll save the day, and deliver the mail on time. I just know you will. * Tracy: Okay, we know that he is one hard worker, though we don't get it. * Tillie: Well, I'm sure you will, Tracy. Especially when you see what Casey runs up against. * Chorus: Well, then, things look grim, like all chances and slim, and the hill's too steep to climb. I know it's tough, when the road is tough, though it's not the end of the line. It's always darkest before the dawn, but you'll see the light if you carry on. Determination can pull through, you may make your dreams come true. Just like Casey, keep it rolling on down the line, Remember what they say, If there's a rule, there's a way, and everything can work out fine. Category:UbiSoftFan94